


That Quiet Desperation

by oliviathecf



Series: Quiet Inside [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Consensual Possession, Discussion of murder and suicide, Forced Prostitution, Lot of weird Bill Cipher-y stuff here, M/M, Non-Consensual blowjob, Non-consensual prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:31:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7976863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/pseuds/oliviathecf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stanford Pines needs the money. Bill Cipher has the answer.</p><p>(Now with added art!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Quiet Desperation

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, my first Gravity Falls fic! It's a fun one, forced/non-consensual prostitution and Bill being Bill.

It had been a rather eventful month for Stanford Pines, his body and mind growing weary in that satisfied way. The sight of his old friend and classmate had invigorated him and his work ethic, the duo stayed up night after night to work hard on the portal that the Muse had asked him to create.

However, exhaustion wasn’t the only thing that a work partner had brought. Ford’s monthly budget had suffered greatly, the current month’s money dwindled quickly as two people lived off of it.

Stanford sighed, scratching his head. His night had gone from working on the portal to working on a new budget. Suddenly, he felt all those hours he spent awake, working on the portal instead of sleeping, and he frowned. His head dropped into his hands, long fingers tapping on his temples as he poured over the numbers in front of him.

He could feel the ghosting feeling of a hand on his shoulder and Stanford turned to look at who it was. He knew he couldn’t see the figure in front of him but, in the mindscape, his Muse floated before him, as casual as always. Ford felt a smile slip onto his face at the sight of Bill Cipher.

“Hey, IQ! You sure seem bothered.” 

When Bill spoke, Ford heard his voice from all sides. His otherworldly manner of speaking surrounded him, comforting him.

Bill passed through him, eye meeting eyes.

“This isn’t my portal, Fordsy. What is this?”

Stanford sighed, turning away from the Muse before him.

“Budgeting.”  
“Seems boring!”

Bill’s voice reverberated through the room, and Ford chuckled. Bill fell to the desk, standing on the papers that littered the wood surface. Black fire spread under his feet and over the surface of the desk, burning up before reappearing.

“Did you like my little trick there, Sixer?”  
“I did, but I do need to get back to this.”

Ford sounded reluctant and tired, and Bill narrowed his eye before snapping his fingers.

“Ooh! I know! Why don’t you take a load off, let that great big mind of yours relax while I do this for you?”  
“I don’t know...do you know how to do this?” His voice was tinged with worry and Bill’s hand carded through his hair.  
“Of course I do, kid! I know lots of things!” 

Bill sounded amused and honest, and Stanford was tired after all.

“Okay, fine.”

Upon his last word, Ford was pulled into quiet, dark ecstasy as Bill entered his mind, forcing him out into the dark of the Mindscape to rest.

Bill stretched, cracking his back and laughing to himself. He enjoyed the form he was given, beggars couldn’t be choosers after all and this particular form was as gullible as he was cute.

Yes, his Stanford was cute. A bit nerdy looking, the big glasses didn’t help, but some people were into that. His hair was soft when he took the time to wash it, and he had gotten muscular since his youth. Despite the sore bones and tired eyes from a lack of sleep that is.

He wiggled Ford’s sixth fingers, giggling at the oddity on his hand. Bill had seen lots of things, six fingered individuals and all. He had even seen a seven fingered person once, but Bill let Sixer think that he was special. The multiverse was a wide place, there were lots of freaks out there, Ford would see that when he finally got that portal cracked open wide.

Patience, Bill thought to himself, he needed to have patience. Ford was only human after all and humans had their needs. Besides, he wouldn’t want to wear his favorite human out.

After a few moments of playing with Fordsy’s body, Bill sat in a chair and got to work. However, he finished in just a few minutes and quickly grew bored.

“Ford’s having money problems, hm. I can fix that!” 

He grabbed the jacket that his Brainiac always wore, passing by Ford’s pitiful assistant on his way out. If only that country bumpkin knew what he was creating, he’d probably jump off the cliffs. Bill decided that he’d like to see that, but instead gave the man a grin with far too much teeth and a wave. Bill decided that he should try playing with Stanford’s assistant sometime soon, wondering if he would beg for Stanford’s cock or if he’d resist him. Humans were so ridiculous with their need to be loyal to the people they chain themselves to, Bill wouldn’t ever understand that.

He slammed the door of the cabin behind him and got into the car. Bill liked driving, he enjoyed the feeling of the edge of the road as he drove too close to the edge of the cliffs. He wouldn’t ever drive off of them though, not when he was playing with his favorite human. Bill cackled at the thought regardless, wondering how Ford would scream when he pulled him back into his body as the car plummeted to the ground.

But he would never do that to his Sixer. Bill pulled into a parking spot in Gravity Falls’ town center and got out, locking the door behind him. He knew where to go, where to make money. He chuckled as he approached the bar. The dim lights glinted off of his yellow eyes, and Bill knew what he wanted. 

It certainly wasn’t time punch but the whiskey went down smooth enough and took the edge off of Ford’s overworked body. He had just finished a second glass, head already starting to swim and Bill had to laugh. His Sixer was such a lightweight, already drunk off of two drinks. 

Someone tapped him on the shoulder, bringing Bill out of his thoughts. He knew what it meant of course, when another drink landed in front of him. He tipped his head back and drank it all in one gulp.

“You’re not a cheap date.” A gruff voice murmured in his ear, and Bill smirked.  
“I can make it up to you.”

He wondered if Ford ever had someone tell him that when he went out alone, requesting sex from a clueless man. Then again, Stanford rarely left the cabin, never mind alone.

Bill waited for the man to leave the bar before following, leaving a handful of bills on the counter. He followed the man to the alleyway and let himself get pushed into a corner.

He laughed in the man’s face and wondered if his Stanford knew this man or if he was just another face in this town to Fordsy.

The ground beneath him was rough on his knees, even though the thick jeans that Stanford wore. A hand, with five boring fingers, tangled roughly in brown hair and Bill looked up at him. Their eyes met and Bill grinned, licking his lips. He forced a moan out as the hands pulled at his hair, and the man above him groaned.

“I’m hard just looking at you, filthy slut.”

Bill bit his lip, soft fleshing parting and leaking out coppery blood into his mouth. The man groaned and Bill bit harder, trying to stifle the giggles. Humans sure were interesting, they get aroused at the stupidest things.

The man above him pulled his belt open and the zipper of his pants down, pulling out his already hard cock. Bill’s hand immediately grasped it, stroking him hard until he was leaking. The head of his erection was a deep, flushed red, almost purple. He moved forward, licking the slit, salty and bitter fluid overriding the taste of blood in his mouth.

Bill would have to remember to wash out Ford’s mouth before giving his body back to his favorite human. He laughed at the thought of Ford waking up with cum in his mouth, another silly fantasy to occupy his thoughts as he moved in, sucking the head of the man’s cock into his mouth. 

His tongue swirled around it and the man above him groaned quietly, biting back a moan as he began to bob his head. Bill wondered if anyone had done this to his Ford before, wondered if he sounded different as opposed to when he touched himself. He watched Sixer do it, a part of him even liked it more than just curiosity about humans.

The man he was kneeling before began to snap his hips forward, and Bill opened his throat to take it. He didn’t gag on the cock that hit the back of his throat, humming instead. The man above him seemed to like that, gripping his hair tighter. Bill laughed and began to hum a song that he had heard his Brainiac singing to himself.

His glasses fogged up as he began breathing faster, face flushing. The man’s hips stuttered in their rhythm and he moaned quietly, hot cum hitting the back of his throat. Bill laughed as he swallowed it all, regardless of how gross he found it. It was like eating hot, bitter, tiny babies, he enjoyed it immensely.

A fold of dollars hit him and the man left without another word, leaving Bill alone, kneeling in the dark alley, clutching a six-fingered fist full of crumpled dollars. He cackled to himself, voice echoing off the bricks, laughing so hard that tears dripped down his face.

“Ah, that was a riot. That should solve Fordsy’s money problems for awhile.”

He began the drive home, far too drunk to drive but that just added to the fun of it. Drunk off of whiskey and semen and too much fun, he pulled into the driveway of the cabin and stumbled back into the house. 

Bill washed out his mouth and pulled the ratty clothes off, tossing them into the corner of Ford’s room. He stood, naked, stroking his cock until he was fully hard. Precum dripped down from the tip onto his toes, and Bill moaned.

He enjoyed doing this, for himself and for his Sixer. His hand moved over his cock, dragging up and down, precum making him glide faster. Bill’s breathing grew labored, yellow eyes lidding themselves.

But then he stopped, laughing to himself. He decided to leave this as a present to his favorite human.

Ford would later wake up, grinding against his mattress, a pile of dollars cast aside on his desk and the ghost of his Muse laughing echoing in his ears. And he’d touch himself, chasing the feeling of Bill entering his body, desperately hoping that he’d come and help.  
That’s what Bill enjoyed most about being with his favorite human, being his Sixer. That quiet desperation that permeated everything Stanford Pines did.

Oh, he was going to enjoy the end of the world. Bill just hoped that he could bring his Brainiac with him.

[](http://s1376.photobucket.com/user/oliviathecf/media/billford%20hooker%20complete_zpskauadcil.png.html)

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for awhile actually, I'm glad to see it to fruition. I hope everyone enjoys it.
> 
> Here's a link to my tumblr, http://cloudkingdomcity.tumblr.com/ and my writing tumblr, http://fanfictionolivia.tumblr.com/. I'll be posting this fic to my writing tumblr right after posting this.
> 
> I added the art after not being able to get the idea out of my head.


End file.
